Ikuto: A Wonderful Life
by natalia909090
Summary: Instead of Tomoya meeting Nagisa what if our little Ikuto met her instead? This is a crossover pairing between Ikuto and Nagisa. Their school life is one to look forward to. IkutoxNagisa R


IkutoXNagisa

It was an amazing summer vacation. It was an amazing summer except for _her. _She was the quiet nice girl in the back of the class people hardly talked to. She had friends but they were not her friends. She looks forward to school everyday. Why? She probably wants to try to do her best everyday. Tomorrow all the courage she built up will be put to the test. She closed her eyes and muttered Anpan to herself and fell to sleep.

He had another boring summer. Since his sister is a singer he's always invited to parties. Everyone there is all the same druggies, drinkers, and liars. He hated going there but his sister wanted to see her friends and he was her ride. He was always in the spotlight no matter where they are. He was actually waiting to go back to school. Why? He probably wants to escape from the world even if it is a bit. He closed his door and fell asleep

The threads of fate now begin to untangle.

"Nagisa wake up its 8:00." Nagisa rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Kay mom." She slowly got up brushed her teeth and changed into her school uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Today's the day I'm going to try my best and try to make friends._ She thought that with hope. Her dad came in the room. "Checking yourself out?" he teased. She blushed and turned to him and said, "Dad stop being such a pervert." He chuckled and grinned. He tossed her lunch. She began to open it, "Don't worry I packed Anpan in there." She smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I'm heading off." She ran to the door with a smile. Once she was outside she looked up at the sky and said, "I'm going to do my best."

"Look at him he's so hot." "Wow I wish I could talk to him." "You think he's taken?" "I bet he's a part-time model." So the rumors begin. He thought he would get some peace at school. "Ikuto!" "Ikuto!!" He turned around it was his sister Utau. "Oh…Utau what do you want?" She looked kind of startled. "Do you know your class?" He scoffed "Of course not." She rolled her eyes as if she was his mother. "Lucky for you I got to the class list before it got crowded. Your in class 2-B." He paused thinking _same teacher again_. "Thanks Utau" she hugged him tightly. "Good luck Ikuto."

Nagisa finally made it to school. The students were going inside already. Nagisa looked around for the class list. She finally found it actually it was kind of hard to miss. She was looking for her name really hard. She checked over and over again she was scared she couldn't find her name anywhere. Her heart began to beat really fast. She felt really sick. _Does that mean- _She got bumped and almost fell. Nagisa looked up to see who bumped her. He was really beautiful dark blue hair to match with his eyes. He was young really young. He looked spaced out.

I felt a little bump while I was walking I looked down and saw a girl with cute bangs sticking out and hair down to her shoulders. She had an auburn color hair. She looked sad. "Aaa sorry for bumping into you" She bowed and apologized over and over again. I waved my hand to her. "Don't worry about it I was the one who spaced out". She was still apologizing. "Umm shouldn't you go to your class?" She stopped bowing. "…I don't know my class yet." She had tears in her eyes. I sighed and shook my head. "I guess it can't be helped" She titled her head at me.

"What's your name?" I asked the auburn girl. She smiled and said 'Furuwaka Nagisa' I looked at the long list looking for her name. Damn it was harder than I thought. I was going to give up when I looked at my class and there she was right under my name. "Looks like we're in the same class _Nagisa_". "Really?" She looked happy. "Now you have to thank me." I smirked at the cute girl. "What do _you_- I leaned in to her face. "_Can I_ _have a thank you_?" I asked her looking in her eyes. I knew this was wrong teasing this girl, but this girl seemed different from all the rest.

I could smell this guy's sweet breath. We're in the same class but I still don't know the number. His beautiful cerulean eyes pierced in mine. I really don't know what he is going to do. I think my face was turning red because he said, "What are you a tomato?" I snapped back to normal and replied with "And how would you know? You're not some fancy farmer right." He chuckled smoothly. "How rude to say that to a person who helped you." I put my hands up dropping my bag. "I'll thank you alright." "Really?" he said. He grabbed my wrists. "Then stop struggling."

I leaned my face to hers. Her sweet scent was overflowing in my nose. "Umm...What are you- I cut her off when I put my lips to hers. Her aroma was a engaging cinnamon and really syrupy. The shock of the kiss allowed me to enter her mouth. My tongue met hers causing it move away from mine. I was coaxing her lips to do exactly what mine were doing. I wrapped my arms around her hips and nipped her bottom lip forcing her tongue to come back out. I quickly took dominance over her tongue. I began sucking on her sweet saliva causing her to moan and beg for more. She begins to submit to me. Just as I was about to make her mine the bell rang. _Saved by the bell Nagisa._


End file.
